custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Toa Junctus
The Junctus team of Toa was originally a team of Matorans giving emergency medical cares to the fighters in the Great Conflict, and were transformed in Toa after the death of the Great Spirit. History Recruited by the Order of Mata Nui, Matorans Haikiu, Pykus, Destros, Kualt, Rakama and Yiolu, after their training, were sent to Karda Nui to serve as a paramedic group. Jumping over Makuta's firelines, these Matorans began to be greeted as heroes by their patients. When Makuta's Reign of Shadow began, the team became hunted by Makuta's because of a wrongly translated sentence ; Matorans were calling the newly-named Junctus team "Toa in souls", but the Makuta translated as "Toa are born", thinking it referred as a newly assembled team of Toa sent against them. The Junctus team developped strategies to counter every hunters sent against them, and were victorious to this point. When battle erupted on Bara Magna, Rakama was surveilling the area when they picked up the energy signature of Makuta's Robot, strangely in a remote cave. Exploring it, they came across a portal emanating dark energies. When they entered it, they were surrounded by Rakshis. However, the Rakshis were not set to kill something ''inside ''the Robot. When Kualt, sent as a scout, came back with a way out, they took it, and stumbled upon the biggest battlefield ever saw. The Prime Order still standing, the team went on to find survivors and to heal them. When all of them saw the death of the Great Spirit, their hearts were all full of grief, as Mata Nui sacrificed everything to achieve peace and destroying evil seemingly forever. 1146 years later, The Matorans of Junctus finally approved a new project : diving inside Mata Nui's Robot husk to find still important components. One night, in secret, they went to explore the interior. Trying to find their way to the center of the machine, they stumbled upon strange, spirit-version of themselves, floating in a similar direction. Following them, they stumbled upon a ghostly Mata Nui. He told the of a Prophecy ; "The Return of the Darkness, on a Wind from the North". As the last words of that Prophecy was said, energy began emanating from the husk, and the spirit form of the Matoran went into their counterparts' bodies, creating ... the Toa Junctus As they began, the next morning, to tell their story to others, most of the Toa and Matorans were outraged that they penetrated the "most sacred relic of this world" without permission AND to seek materials. Very few followed the team to the North, where they would build the City of Junctus Prime, bastion of the Light against the coming Winter ... Team members and status *Toa Haikiu (alive) *Toa Pykus (alive) *Toa Destros (alive) *Toa Kualt (alive) *Toa Rakama (alive) *Toa Yiolu (alive) Mission Althought the Prophecy is unclear whether they will fall or stand victorious, the Toa Junctus are to try to stop a reincarnation of Makuta Teridax, and that it will come back from the North. As so the Toa built a city in main canyon connecting the Northern Steppes to the Southern Regions, to block his main advance. Even if they suceeded building this city doesnt mean it won't fall ... Trivia *I gave the name "Junctus" by pure accident to the Toa, trying to figure out a badass name. I thought this word could fit to this team. After search, I found out that it fits even more than I thought. The name "Junctus" means in latin "the fewest", which could concur with the Reign of Shadow and their story. Also, "Junctus", as an adjective, means "united" or "joined together", which is a great way to define "Toa", is it not? Gallery ToaBlue2.JPG|Toa Haikiu ToaBrown2.JPG|Toa Pykus ToaBlack2.JPG|Toa Destros ToaGreen2.JPG|Toa Kualt ToaWhite1.JPG|Toa Rakama I39 Yiolu1.JPG|Toa Yiolu